Just maybe?
by Altairis vogue
Summary: When he first saw her, he was captivated, a true star shining bright. But all he was is someone watching from a distance.


**This is a One shot, with slight changes from the storyline here and there, hopefully you enjoy.**

**This does contain a song it's called "Riptide" By Vance Joy**

* * *

When he first saw her, he was mesmerized. A stunning body and eyes that could melt the soul. You could say it was love at first sight.

When they asked him to help during the guild war, he said he'd only help if she became his girl as a joke that was; but he slowly started to regret that, but in truth he did want to spend time with her.

After hearing how Gajeel had given her a beating during the invasion, he found out he joined fairy tail. He shocked with large amounts of lightning as revenge for hurting her.

When the fighting festival started he was happy that she was away from the action, so she wouldn't get hurt, but she never knew that.

Seeing the rune wall putting up the results of Bixlow's match and seeing that Lucy had beaten Bixlow, he was shocked. She was stronger than she looked.

Seeing her under the light during Fantasia, seeing her beaming face, glowing hair curvaceous body in action. He was in awe, then seeing his own hand sign being raised by the members, he cried. In both happiness and sadness and murmuring under his breath " I'm sorry".

She never knew that he had watched from afar, making sure she was safe, making sure anyone who hurt her were dealt with severely. You could say he was like her guardian angel, but she never knew.

When he heard the news from the Raijinshuu about the recent alliance mission from the main guilds, he was extremely surprised about Lucy taking on one the members and beating them. She defiantly was stronger than she looked.

When he saw how beaten up she was when fighting against Hades, Laxus was beyond pissed large amounts of lightning was circulating around him.

When grimoire heart had left, he so badly wanted to try and talk to her. But who was he to talk to her about anything. After all her most of her memories of him would've been from the fightning festival.

After the time skip, news had circulated around the guild about the death of Lucy's father, he so badly wanted to go and comfort her but how could he?

What Laxus never knew was that it was due to Lucy explaining to his gramps and Gildarts, that without him there, team natsu would've been dead.

When it came time for training for the GMG, he was about to ask his gramps if he could go train with team natsu, but that'd seem both awkward and suspicious.

The Raijinshuu found out about Laxus love for lucy after her fight with Flare, he noticed something very odd going on especially when her spell should've worked, later at the night he was more than ready to go and destroy Raventail, that was until Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow worked rather hard to calm him down.

When she asked him what he was doing at ryuuzetsuland, he plainly replied that he was with Mavis and his Gramps, what Lucy never knew was that he was starting at her breasts and when she turned around he mutters "nice ass" under his breath.

Oh hell, when Lucy was being tortured by Minerva in the naval battle. Laxus was ready to create a large storm to make sure Sabertooth was dead. Then he saw her limp body fall out of the sphere, it took all his will not to jump down and catch her as he really had no right to. He was slightly glad that he saw Natsu go after her to catch her, ignoring the slight jealousy he had.

All he wanted to do was stay in the infirmary with her, but he couldn't; only the raijinshuu knew about his crush and sure as hell he didn't want anyone else to know.

He made sure Flare received the mightiest roar he had.

When he heard about her kidnapping, let's just say it required a high level runic barrier and Makarov in his titan form to hold Laxus down, that was when Makarov found out about Laxus's love interest. He then went and explained to Laxus to tell the others that the only way to save Lucy was to beat the opposing guild in the games and leave the rescuing to Natsu, Wendy and Mira. Again he ignored the feeling of jealousy.

His jealousy grew to a whole to level when he saw her and saving the day, she was glowing like a star, chanting things to her spirits to close the eclipse gate, he was not happy that he wasn't there with her instead he was busy helping Wendy with a dragon. Though he would never say that.

After the whole ordeal, he tried his best to hide his feelings, pushing them down. Making sure the Rajinshuu never were to ever talk about it.

It feelings welled back up when he was fighting temptesta, when the demon released the poison. Laxus didn't want this to spread to any other part of Fiore escpiacially magnolia, where she was. He only hoped that when he was pretty much risking his life that she'd see he was a changed man, but who was he kidding she only thinks of him as a guild mate nothing more.

Months later when he became well again, it broke it heart to find out that Natsu and Lucy were dating, Laxus went on a 1 year S-class mission in hopes of the feelings dieing down. But to no avail

When he came back due to the S class exams, he was more than surprised to find that Lucy broke up with Natsu, after finding out he cheated on her. He wanted to shock the life out of Natsu for hurting her like that.

He was more than surprised that she had passed the S class exams along with Gajeel, she truly was a star. Seeing her smile in glee and Natsu and Gray grovel in the dirt on the island made him feel contented, as long as she was happy, he was happy.

Because maybe she was the best thing he never had. Putting on his soundpods he began to listen to a song.

_I was scared of dentists and the dark_  
_I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_  
_Oh, all my friends are turning green_  
_You're the magician's assistant in their dreams_

_uh ooh ooh oooh_  
_uh ooh ooh and they come unstuck_

_Lady, running down to the riptide_  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
_I wanna be your left hand man_  
_I love you when you're singing that song and_  
_I got a lump in my throat because_  
_You're gonna sing the words wrong_

_There's this movie that I think you'll like_  
_This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City_  
_This cowboy's running from himself_  
_And she's been living on the highest shelf_

_uh ooh ooh oooh_  
_uh ooh ooh and they come unstuck_

_Lady, running down to the riptide_  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
_I wanna be your left hand man_  
_I love you when you're singing that song and_  
_I got a lump in my throat because_  
_You're gonna sing the words wrong_

_I just wanna, I just wanna know_  
_If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay_  
_I just gotta, I just gotta know_  
_I can't have it, I can't have it any other way_  
_I swear she's destined for the screen_  
_Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh_

_Lady, running down to the riptide_  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
_I wanna be your left hand man_  
_I love you when you're singing that song and_  
_I got a lump in my throat because_  
_You're gonna sing the words wrong_

_Oh lady, running down to the riptide_  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
_I wanna be your left hand man_  
_I love you when you're singing that song and_  
_I got a lump in my throat because_  
_You're gonna sing the words wrong_

_Oh lady, running down to the riptide_  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
_I wanna be your left hand man_  
_I love you when you're singing that song and_  
_I got a lump in my throat because_  
_You're gonna sing the words wrong_  
_I got a lump in my throat because you're gonna sing the words wrong_

But here he was now, the S class award party. She was centre staged alone whilst other couples gleefully dancing, Her head was down, even though she looked stunning in her dress, she had that look. He knew about that look, her light was faded she wasn't like a star, no she was lonely. Lucy hated this feeling, much to similar to her past. It was at that moment Laxus got up and asked "Care to dance" What he saw next warmed his heart. Her face lit up, eyes full of life and her reply "I'd love that", as the music slowed she said she was rather tired, saying her goodbyes. He took her home, She thanked him, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Before she closed the door, he asked her" Would you like to go on a mission with me?" Slightly nervous, he looked down bracing himself for rejection, but was even more surprised to hear. "I'd like that." They said there goodbyes and parted ways.

Maybe just maybe, Laxus could finally earn his way in to her heart, the storm to protect his up to the stars and saying "I love you lucy." But he never knew she actually heard that as he wasn't far from her apartment when he confessed. A warm feeling had surged through Lucy, such a man like Laxus loved her. She went to bed happy that she could get to spend time with him.


End file.
